


Shades in Smoke

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: He watched smoke curl around the pilots head like a halo. Maybe he shouldn't be watching him.





	Shades in Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> idfk man i just wanted them shotgunning and smoking the devils basil

They were working a case that was leading nowhere but to misidentified shooting stars. A waste of government money and time lead them to spending an awful lot of time in the motel room. Allen was sitting on the small uncomfortable chair in the room while he watched Michael fold a thin sheet of paper in half.

"Where did you even get that stuff?" Allen asked as Michael packed the paper and rolled it tightly. 

"A buddy of mine at the base got me some," Michael answered before raising the roll to his mouth and licking the paper to close the joint.

"And you just want to do this now? In a motel? In the middle of a case?" Allen watched Michael shake the joint before dropping it on the table a few times.

"Look, doc, no ones will be any the wiser and how long do you think this lasts? I'll be fine in the morning," Michael licked the wider side before twisting it shut, "You act as you've never done this." Allen said nothing back. Michael watched him curiously before it dawned on him, "You've never smoked before, have you?"

"What does it matter?"

"What does it– it matters because you're a fully grown man who's never smoked," Michael picked his lighter up and ashtray before moving to lay against the headboard of the bed.

"It's just never something I needed to try," Allen defended, "Aren't you nervous someone will report you?"

"Look when I got back home this," he raised the joint, "was all that kept me from losing my mind. The only person I'd have to worry about is you."

"You know I'm not like that," Allen replied. He watched Michael raise the small roll and start to light the end. The flame licked the paper for it caught fire.

"Oh, I know," Michael raised the joint to his lips and took a long drag. He blew the smoke out and let it curl around the room lazily. The scent wasn't pleasant but it wasn't any worse than the cigarettes Michael always smoked, just different. "You could see a god damn spaceship parked outside and not breathe a word of it to another soul if you thought it should be kept quiet."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," the professor picked at the armrest of the couch. He watched smoke curl around the pilots head like a halo. Maybe he shouldn't be watching him.

Michael hummed, "I just wish you didn't keep it a secret from me, is all." Allen raised to eyes quickly to watch the captain. They rarely spoke like this, so bluntly and open. He wondered if it was the marijuana talking so freely or if that was just an excuse, "I wish you'd trust me."

"I do," Allen whispered, "Just it's hard."

Michael nodded, "Come 'ere."

Allen raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You heard me," Michael said, joint hanging from his lips as he motioned to the open spot next to him on the bed. He took the joint from his mouth and held it out a little, "I want you to trust me now."

Allen stood slowly and wiped his hands over his pants, "Michael, I'm not sure this is the best idea."

Michael waited until the professor was settled stiffly next to him on the bed. Michael placed the burning joint in his sweaty hand, "Its easy. Just like with a cigarette. You've smoked those, haven't you?"

Allen huffed, "I don't live under a rock as much as you'd like to pretend I do."

"'Course not," Quinn chuckled as he watched Allen hesitantly bring the joint to his lips. The doctor pulled slightly and –

"Jesus Christ!" Allen quickly handed it back and started coughing into his sleeve. He took some deep breaths before coughing more. "What the hell, Quinn?" Allen wheezed out.

Michael doubled over in the bed laughing. He knew the doctor probably wouldn't be over the moon with the taste but he never expected him to react like this. Michael continued laughing far longer than he would have normally but eventually collected himself, "Sorry, doc. I should have warned you it has a different burn."

Allen glared at him, "Yeah, well, are you happy now?"

Michael stared at him before shaking his head, "Nope. I want to get you relaxed so we have to try this a different way."

Allen held his hands up, "I don't want to try _that_ again."

"You don't have to. I have an idea that will be easier for you. I just need you to close your eyes and when I squeeze your leg, open your mouth and inhale as deep as you can," Allen watched Michael's eyes. They were hazier than usually but something glimmered dangerously under the surface.

"I don't know," Allen looked around nervously.

"This is an exercise in trust. So trust me," Michael set the ashtray aside of him and shifted in the bed until he was facing the older man, "and close your eyes."

Allen let his eyes flutter shut and listened for anything that would tell him what was happening. He tensed slightly when he felt a hand settle high on his thigh but forced himself to relax. He did trust Quinn, more than he should.

"Remember, when I squeeze, breathe in," Michael whispered and Allen was sure he could feel his breath across his face. He shivered involuntarily and knew the pilot could feel it.

Allen let himself relax again and listen to the sound of Michael taking a drag. He heard the soft crackle of burning paper and then Michael was tightening his grip.

Allen, following an order for the first time, inhaled deeply and felt smoke drifting into his mouth and filling his lungs. This time he didn't feel the intense burn or horrible flavor. He knew they were there but he couldn't focus on anything but breathing in and the warm hand that hadn't left his leg.

When the smoke stopped coming he exhaled slowly. The room was quiet and he didn't want to shatter the silence. It felt comforting and dangerous. His eyes slid open slowly to find Michael only a few inches from his face. They stared at each other for too long to be normal but neither was in the right mind to care.

"Better?" Michael whispered and Allen was distantly aware that Michael's hand has started moving in slow circles along his leg.

"Yeah," Allen answered dumbly, "I, um, I think we should try it again. To make sure I didn't screw it up."

The pilot's eyes flashed quickly but he said nothing as he raised the joint to his lips again. He slid his hand higher on Allen's thigh and squeezed and Allen opened his mouth and breathed in the pale smoke. This time he watched the smoke drift between them in an obscenely intimate fashion. He wanted something then. His brain searched for what it was he wanted but everything seemed to be liquid in his mind. What was it that he wanted?

"Not so bad, is it?" Michael mumbled and took a final drag. He placed the leftover joint in the ashtray. Allen lamely followed his movements with his eyes before settling back on his face, "Doc?"

That's what he wanted.

"Do you trust me?" Allen's head felt fuzzy but his acts and words were his own. They just didn't stop at a filter checkpoint before leaving his mouth.

Michael nodded, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Close your eyes."

Michael chuckled and closed his eyes, "Professor, are you sure you're –," Allen closed his chapped lips over the pilot's own. Neither of them moved for a moment but Allen felt a hand slowly curl around his neck and then they pulled apart, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Shut up and kiss me, captain."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> Also if you'd like to join the Project Blue Book Discord let me know. Its wild and weird.


End file.
